HOW CAN I B PREGGERS?
by themarblepanda
Summary: A stry writen by me about da kurlzz and char,e scene from hollywood undead please like it I'm not good a writin descriptiond
1. Chapter 1

Hai guise 3333

DIs is my new fanfic named "MHOW CAN I GE PREGGERS!?" its csxdk alsol kn iwn as charle svene x da kurlzzz frm da bwstg band in the worl HOLYWOOD UNDED!1 yes it is gay fan ficton if u dont lek then FUK OFFFF!1111!

i do not own Hollywoood Undad bt i wih i did bc thn i could get to lic da kurlzzz's chest I LUV U MATTY 1 DAY WE WIL GET MARYED N HAV 200000000 BABES TOGTHER

alriht herew the tory

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

cherlie scen loked ove at hhiks bandmat an d crush da kurz aka matthew st ckairr. he loved him 4 a rrelly long tie an he coldnt keep his felings for him inside any longer. "matthew?" jordon asked him. '"ye charle?" da kurlz said, fliping his head towards the gutarist. HIs sudden moement made his beautful blak curls (dats how he got his name ^-^) go into Churlies fae letig hikm smell the smelly smell of bluberry shmpoo he must of washed his har that morning. _i want to ehlp hem wash his hai4. _thot chrlie to himself. WAT IS IT CHARLIE? MATT ASKED. I GOT SOEMTHING TO SAUY. JORDON REPLIED.

"what is et" Matt aasked. "i luv u matthew" jordon admitted looking down n shame "oh really? well gues what? I LOVE YOU TOO!" da urlzz said. he jumped at charle scene kissing him pasionaely. jordo kised back _he likes mr he realy likew me1! _

jordon piked da kurlz up stil kissing im and went inside of jordons apartme nt. they collapsed onto the flor and started to tak of each others clothes "w8 a minute, jordon r u wearin a condum/" "bebe we dont need a condum we;re guys we cant get preg" "oh oka"

matti went on his hands ad knes as jordon put his uyo-know-what in matts you-now-where. matt scremed out in plesure evn tho it hurt a lot. after a few hours it stoped hurtin. by the time they stopped having sex it was 3 am at nite. "aw hy dont you stay here for the night" Jrdon asked. "oki" matt said as he smiled. He lied down net to his boyfried and fell asleeo

* * *

was it good? pls review! this is only part one i don't know how manhy more parts thre are in this thing...


	2. Chapter 2

GUES WAT GUISE PART 2! i uplod fast dont i? :DD thar's bcause really rreally good writers can rigjt really reall fast. AND I'M A GOOD WRITER! dats good fr you guise. okay here's part 2

XXXXX

da kurlz woke up an d he imediately felt sick _i feel sick _he thoughtb to himse;f. but then he felt REALLY sick. he gt u =p of the flolor and wemt to the babthepoom and thrw up everthing in his somach. "oh god wat is happening to meh" matt asked out loud. jordon woke up and saw mat lyng odnwn on the bathroom floor. "bab r u ok?" "I DON'T KNOW? I THINK I FEEL SOMEHING MOVING INSIDE OF ME"

"OH MY GOD IS IT AN ALIEN?" jrodon yelled. "NO I THINK I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!" MATT YELLED OUT loud. "BUT THAT'S " matt lookd down at his tummy and began to cry, it was alredy gettij=n bigger. "JORDON I'M A FREAK NOW AND IT'S YOU'RE AULT!1: Jodn begn to cry. 'u dont lov me nymore di u/" he asked. "oh no abby i'm srry i din't mean it liek that I gues it was just my moodswings" Matt looked down thinkin tht Jordon would leave him now.

"oh okay, lety's get some baby stuf four da baby!" jordn sai. "wait what about my belly/" "its not that noticable let's goooo!"

XXXXX

so wat do you think matt is hving? a boy, a girl...OR AN ALIEN? :3


	3. Chapter 3

this chapte is my favrite one since somethung VERY EXCITING HAPPENS!

XXXXXXXXX

da kurlzz and charlie scene walkd out of jordon's hous holding hands. meanwhle acros the stret deuce (A/N the old led singer of hollywood undead if u lik him THEN I HATE UUUUUUU) SAW THEM WAlking togethr. 'wait is da kurlzz REGNANT?" douche (geddit becuz he's a DOUCHEBAG UGH) thot to hin=mself. all of a sudden...he had an IDAER.

he FOLLOWED them to the bBY STORE AND WACHED DEM WALK IN

matt wadered off by himself nlooking at strllers whn all of a shdden MATT FELT TWO BONY AMS GRAB HIM FROM, BEHIND. Matt tried oo screm but deoos covred his moth. da kurlz was crried awa by deuce and charlie was jus turning the orner lookinh for Matt. "HEY EHAT ARE YOU DOING WT H MY BOYFRIEND!?/" "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M KIDNAPPIN HIM" "DON'T DO THATR THAT'S ILLEGAL YOU'LL GO TO JAIL"

"I DON'T CARE" aron sad a h ran of with the day kurlzzz "JORDOOON" MAtt cried out before being shoved into Deue's car. "YOU WON'Y GO AWAY WITH MY MATTY WHILE I

M STILL STANDING!1"

JORDON RAN TO HIS OWN CA ND DROVE T=WARDS ARON'S CAR. BUT DEN JHE LOLST THE CAR N TRAFIC

IT BEGAN to rain. making it hardr to evn find aron's car in thne sidistance. he climbed out o the car and fell dolwnn to his knees and cired really hard ikn the rain.

he looked up i the sky and shoolk hiks fisztgs at the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

XXXXX

OH NOOOOOO WHAT HAPPENS NEXXXXX? STAYED TUNED TO FIND OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

UGH sorri guise 4 da lat chapetr. rlly sjitty stuf is goin on n i wuz nso depppresed

anyway eres the chapyer

XXXXX

matthew oke up in a dstrange buildng. it was realy dark and scry and da kurolzz aklmost peed his pants. but he didjn't. all of a suden afon came out of nowhere. "y r u doin dis to me" he aked. "it is for revnge chrlie used to dte me a litle when i ws still in the band" "wot charlie didt tel me dt" "we dd an now im tking u awy an try to kill ur babie" "NO NOT MAH BBY"

Matt hed his stomah protectvely nd kicjed aron in the shin. "ow my shihn" he cried out in aijn. matt ran out of the stnage building hile aron wa down nd into da rain. he crie out his boyfrikrds nam tryhing to fn d him. "JORDNNNNNNNNN! JOROOOOOOOOOOOOON! KOLRODON NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" HE CREMAED. HE STRATED T CRy an thn he saw his boyfrnd crying in a sexy way in da rain. "JORDON U DN'T NED TO CRI ANYMPRE IM ALKIVE" matt shitted.

carlie lokd up n saw natt wth a really big belli but it ws ok becuz he stil looked sexy enyway (A/N dats tru uv rite there)

jotoon stared cring more and ran up to hug da kurlz "i thought i lost you how di u get awy from duche (gedit?)" "oh i kiked him in da shin. he's prolly stil cryi g bout that lol" matt chukled. "dqt's my bae. di he hirt da baby?" jordn grwled like a dog "nah he to weak"

Jordo n mattiie wnt bck hom an thn had rlly wilfd secs tht im nt goin to rite bc u guys dont need to no dat.

But den...as soon a s Jordn came insde of matts tigt ass...MATT WENT INTO LABO!11

XXXX

AND CLIFFHANGER! Sty tuned and pls review befORE I STAB YOU WIH DIS SPOON haha jk but rly


End file.
